


Hit first. Hit Hard.

by lazyperfectionistteen, TheQueenofMirth



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Cute, Denial of Feelings, Humor, In Love And War, Post-Book 2: The Wicked King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyperfectionistteen/pseuds/lazyperfectionistteen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofMirth/pseuds/TheQueenofMirth
Summary: Jude said too much and now she's going to have to deal with the consequences.





	Hit first. Hit Hard.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a The Folk of the Air’s Fanfic. The original work belongs to Holly Black.  
> This was written from a prompt. You can find it in the witterprompts' tumblr.

What had she done?

Jude left the King’s bedchambers with dignity. She was sumptuously dressed. Hair up.  Neck and ears to show . Earrings like drops of fairy blood and just two more jewels, her crown and Nightfell. She looked powerful and threatening like the queen she had become.

But she was not feeling dignified at all. Her heart was punishing her for the slip, beating hard enough to hurt her chest and filling her ears with its beats.  She had done the stupidest thing she had ever done in her whole life.

Cardan followed her through the doors with the most arrogant smile she had ever seen.  As satisfied as possible.  **“You basically admitted to liking me, like, three minutes ago. You can’t go back to denial!”** He had loved making she say those things, which shamed her, with his slow kisses, sweet whispers and smart fingers. But if he was thinking that she  _ couldn’t _ or  _ wouldn’t  _ denial, Cardan was about to learn one or two things regarding mortals.

Jude stopped and turned to face her husband again. She wanted to be sure he was looking into her eyes when she said “I didn’t.”

Cardan froze. Sometimes he left his guard down, as if he forgot that she could lie.

“You did.” That was hardly a statement, it seemed like a question. For her? Or for himself? He probably didn’t know.

“No, Cardan.”  _ Bluff, Jude. Just bluff. _ “I did not.”

“ _ Jude _ .” Her name was a warning.

Sometimes the secret of a good lie was simple, it was about denial. And everything you needed to do was deny.

And deny.

Deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny, deny and then deny again.

And keep it like that.

If you get lucky, the ones asking give up or they start to doubt themselves. But the look on Cardan's eyes made it clear that he was not willing to fit into any of those possibilities.

His smart fingers went to her throat stopping over the point where it would be easy to feel the rhythm of her heartbeat and he got close enough to whisper sweetly in her ear  “My darling darling wife, you should not have toyed with me. Now, may I have to toy with you too.” Cardan turned away from her, their gazes locked on each other.

Her body was overwhelmed in sensations.

Just as she'd learned how to push his buttons, he'd also learned how to push her’s.

Jude held his pompous shirt collar, pulled him down and kissed him.

_ If you have to get into a fight, hit first, hit hard. _


End file.
